


left unspoken

by hoywfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High school AUish, Liam and Zayn are drunk at a party, M/M, They aren't gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn end up sleeping together after getting drunk at a party. When they wake up they wonder if anything has changed between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left unspoken

Hands holding possessively onto his hips, fingers curling around the bones, as their bodies move against one another. His back fitted against a firm chest, his hand wrapped behind him to bring soft lips closer. To bring them to his own.

The smell of the air as thick with alcohol as their breaths, the room as hazy as their vision. His heart pounding in his chest, synching with the loud music in his ears. A bite to his neck, a moan from his lips, leaning his head back to rest on the shoulder behind him. A command uttered against his skin. "Follow me."

An arm around his waist, fitting his fingers between the ones that rested on the lower part of his stomach. A chuckle of affection from beside him, an intoxicated kiss against his cheek.

A cold street, dim lights, a coat a size or two too large around his shoulders. His exhales clouding in the air, two boughts of laughter sounding over something so simple and stupid. Entwined hands swinging between them, leaning against the body beside him just to be close.

A familiar house, familiar hallway, the feeling of his back being pressed against the door. Hands pinning him there, running up and beneath his shirt, soft sounds coming from his mouth. A room he knew well, a bed he'd spent nights in when he couldn't sleep, being pushed down into the duvet.

Need and want and desire, touching the bare chest above him, begging for it. The loss of clothes, heat. A hint of pain before absolute ecstasy. Moans and whimpers, exclamations of a name, some of his in return. A tug on his hair, a groan from deep in his throat. A collection of curse words pouring from pink lips as he moves on top, thighs shaking.

Pure white, a spark of pleasure, gasping as he's floating down from his high. Collapsing to the bed, wincing as he situates. Cuddling in firm arms, a chaste kiss to his forehead. A love confession. An agreement and another same confession.

As he woke, the images came slowly to him, hidden beneath the ache of his head. He sighed as he roused, stretching just slightly. Until he noticed the presence of someone else not only beside him, but around him. Arms that were all too familiar, and the breathing nearby the same pattern as one he'd come to know and love.

Zayn's eyes opened immediately, and his heart stopped beating for a second. Because all those memories he'd thought were a strange dream fell into place, and suddenly the mystery figure from his recollection of last night was no longer unknown.

"Oh fuck," he said, tears forming in his eyes as he scrambled out of his arms. The body beside him moved, and after a second brown eyes met his. The panic he felt was mirrored there. "No... No no no."

"Zayn," he breathed, backing away from him. Zayn's head was pounding, whirling. He got out of the bed as quickly as he could, yanking his boxers and jeans up over his legs and grabbing for his shirt, tears soaking his cheeks. "Zayn, wait."

He turned to tell him to stay away from him, but as soon as he saw his best mate's face, contorted with pain and fear, he couldn't say those words. "What?" he whispered instead.

"Just... Please. Whatever happened last night– I can't really remember what—"

"You fucked me." A smirk curled the corner of Zayn's lips as Liam stared at him in shock, but slowly one took over the younger boy as well, and soon both were laughing.

"Way to put it softly," Liam chuckled, shaking his head. Zayn pouted, rubbing his ass through unbuttoned jeans. 

"Softly? That's something you didn't adhere to last night."

Liam snorted, slapping his hand over his face as he went a shade of red. "Zeee, stoooop."

Zayn gave another laugh, sitting back on the edge of the bed and watching Liam as he sat up again. They just smiled at each other, then both looked away at once. "Liam..."

"We'll just see what happens." He smiled reassuringly as he looked back at him. He held his hand out, palm up, and Zayn laid his own hand there, because he trusted Liam. Even after this he trusted Liam more than anyone else. "We'll go on like normal, okay?"

Normal, however, was the one thing Zayn couldn't conceptualise. And it wasn't the sex that was making it hard. "You said you loved me last night."

Liam swallowed, but aside from that seemed unfazed as his eyes skimmed over the veins of Zayn's arm, as if it were a map and he were trying to find something there. "You said the same."

The air couldn't be described as uncomfortable, but there was the pressure of having to answer a question they didn't know the answer to looming over their heads. Zayn's heart beat just a little too hard, a little too loud in his chest, and he didn't know what to say. The words came out on their own. "I'm not gay."

Liam huffed out a tiny bit of laughter, something in his eyes that Zayn couldn't quite read. A sort of pain, longing, but thankfully not regret. "Neither am I."

They stayed that way for a long while. After that things just sort of... diffused. They showered, got dressed, spent their afternoon playing video games on Liam's couch. Neither of them said a word about what had happened, neither would. Because that was just how things always ended up with Liam and Zayn; left unspoken for the fear of what would happen if it weren't.


End file.
